I'll Meet you up in Heaven
by Tenshi no Haru-Kaze
Summary: Yami reflects on Yugi's death. They said they were going to meet in heaven...YuugiYami.
1. poem

Ok to all you readers, this is just a one-shot that I decided to do 'because I was in a very angst mood.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN YUGIOH OR ANYTHING, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'll Meet You in Heaven  
  
I watched as you took your last breath,  
  
your last sip of air.  
  
"Why Me?" I ask.  
  
Still puzzled this very day.  
  
You were always very popular,  
  
Did you have time for me?  
  
You were always surrounded by friends,  
  
I........I was just the other half,  
  
The dark half.  
  
You could have anyone you wanted,  
  
But you chose me.  
  
Again those words haunt me,  
  
Why me?  
  
I watched as you got a disease,  
  
The one that killed you this very day.  
  
I was with you by your bed,  
  
The hospital bed you died in.  
  
You were the game in my life,  
  
My hikari.  
  
I am just the darkness that didn't belong,  
  
I was Yami.  
  
I was there when you ushered your last words,  
  
Only loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"I Love You.......Yami......."  
  
I never gave you a chance,  
  
The chance you deserved.  
  
I take those last four words as a vow,  
  
A vow that we will soon be together.......in eternity.  
  
It's been five long years now,  
  
Since I touched our face,  
  
And saw your smile.  
  
I tried to find someone else,  
  
But it's not as simple as it may seem.  
  
My heart has no room,  
  
No room for anyone............  
  
But you.  
  
The many days and months I cried,  
  
Not caring about my reputation.  
  
I called out your name,  
  
Always to find this is not dream,  
  
But reality  
  
We used to have this saying,  
  
I'll meet you up in heaven.  
  
I'm sure you're up there,  
  
For a soul as pure as yours deserves a place,  
  
Where you shall be happy forever.  
  
I know you were happy because you sent something,  
  
You sent an angel.  
  
Some may call it the death angel,  
  
I call it the angel of life.  
  
It came during a dream,  
  
There was this blinding light,  
  
And I was suddenly at the gates of heaven.  
  
You were there,  
  
To greet me with a smile.  
  
"Will you join me up here?"  
  
You asked.  
  
"Up here in eternity?"  
  
I never woke up from that dream,  
  
I stayed there in heaven.  
  
For those who found me on earth may call me dead,  
  
Really,  
  
I was reborn.  
  
I'll meet you up in heaven,  
  
Is what we used to say.  
  
But that was wrong.  
  
I can't meet you in heaven,  
  
Because I already have. 


	2. story

I sorta wrote this story when I was in a bad mood, so please don't kill me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, so don't bother me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A beautiful spring day when flowers covered the fields and birds came out to play, such a day should be wasted being happy, but there is only so much luck in the world right?  
  
A lone figure could be seen standing in the cemetery.  
  
"Why Yugi?" said the figure, "why?" was all he could whisper as he leaned down and put a beautiful batch of flowers on the gravestone.  
  
A gentle breeze ruffled his tri-colored hair as he just stood there, and stared, lost in his own world of thoughts.  
  
It was only three years ago, three years since his hikari and most beloved friend died.  
  
They had known each other well, very well. They say love conquers all, but it seemed, death had finally won.  
  
Yugi had died, leaving Yami alone and alive to grieve.  
  
Yami just didn't get it. Yugi was so kind, gentle, innocent, and full if light, not t mention popular. So why did he chose him? Someone who is so full of darkness?  
  
Light and darkness, good and evil, both were not supposed to mix, but somehow, the bond was there.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Yami started heading home, or better said, his apartment.  
  
Feeling tired, the teen decided to go to bed, all the memories haunting him as he got under the cover, but that's all they were, just memories.  
  
Night came and strange dreams came to Yami as he slept, the question is, was it really a dream? If so, it was so lifelike.  
  
Yami was on a cloud, brightness surrounding him in the never ending skyscape.  
  
Standing there in front of him was Yugi. Almost. This time, the short tri- haired boy was glowing in an aura of light, and sprouting out of his back, were bright feathery angel wings.  
  
"Yami," he said so softly that it could have been mistaken for a whisper, "Do you not remember when we used to say I'll meet you up in heaven?"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"I'm giving you a chance to join me in heaven, as we are just outside of the gates now. It's your choice if you want me to join me or not, nothing is stopping you from going back to earth and living a normal life.  
  
"I'll stay," Yami replied quickly, seeing how Yugi looked devastated at the last thought, "Of course I will, but tell me, what will become of my body on earth?"  
  
Yugi pointed towards a gap in the clouds, "look down there, it's what's happening on earth right now."  
  
The older boy peered down, and watched as a boy called Jounouchi pounded on Yami's apartment door.  
  
"Yami!" he yelled, "are you in there buddy?"  
  
"This is not funny!" said Anzu, "Open up the door!"  
  
Jounouchi and Honda started charging the door, finally breaking it down after a few minutes. The group walked in, to again find no one to greet them.  
  
After searching for what seemed like forever, they finally found the sleeping form of Yami on his bed. But there was no breath and no heartbeat.  
  
Yami was dead.  
  
Everyone was crying from shack, all except Bakura and Mariku, they already knew this would happen sometime soon.  
  
"He has finally chosen," said Bakura, in a voice that was more sincere than anyone had heart it before except when speaking to Ryou.  
  
"Yes," Mariku replied, "when a hikari or Yami dies, they can choose for the other one to come to heaven or hell with them. I guess Yugi finally figured it out."  
  
Back on the clouds, Yami was so confused, "So when I stay in heaven, I'm dead on earth?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head silently, feeling ashamed that he hadn't told Yami earlier.  
  
"Well then," Yami said happily, catching Yugi by surprise, "Let's go and live this death the way it should be, happy and together, and this time, we have all of eternity to do it."  
  
So together they went, as they headed happily towards the shimmering gates of heaven.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I got this up! But don't worry everyone, there is going to be a plot, but it might take me a long time to update, because I need time to get over my writers block.  
  
This story was so crappy! 


End file.
